Clips and clip-like devices are well-known and are employed in any number of applications where fastening needs arise. For example, banks, movie theaters, and the like use plastic chain and associated attachment clips for directing the formation of customer lines. Also, plastic chain is used in landscaping applications, supporting light fixtures and potted plants, and supporting other relatively light articles.
Although plastic chain enjoys wide use, there has heretofore been only a limited number of connectors or clips used for joining the end segments of chains for suspending items from the chains. Each of these clips has had its own drawbacks and accordingly none have been totally satisfactory.
It is an object of this invention to provide a clip which is inexpensive to manufacture, is easily adapted to use with chain link which provides excellent retention qualities.